


The 1st Purge Games

by 30Morgause04



Series: The Purge Games [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, The Purge Games take place. You are given a set amount of weapons and a group. That is it. The last two win. But that's what it says on the form, the small print reads that there are traitors everywhere. You can't trust anyone. Not even siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assembly

Morgana knew what was coming. She had dreamt of it. It scared her but she knew the news would tell her if it was a prophecy or her imagination. Her guardian, Uther stood at the desk in a suit with her _beloved_ adopted sibling Arthur in a similar emerald green suit.  
"Today marks the beginning of the Purge Games. And this year is special because I will be part of it" Morgana smiled. Revenge at last. "You are given a set amount of weapons and a group. That is it. The last two win" Her smile became a smirk. There would be one left. Her. But how? She begun scheming when he said. "The prize is anything. You can have anything"  
"But surely, that doesn't mean assassinations, father?"her darling brother, Arthur said. Morgana's heart raced.  
"If someone wants someone dead, then so be it" She grinned. Arthur returned, passed her an envelope and said:"Sign it. Get Gwen to do the same. I'll get Merlin. I can count on your protection, can't I?" she smiled, innocently and nodded.  
"Of course" They left. Morgana got into her room. She found a knife, cut her finger and signed it. It was customary. Gwen and Merlin agreed and the next day, Uther drove the four to the voting grounds.  
  
"Right, this is where you suss everyone out. Over there are the Isle of the Blessed, they have a good chance. Over there is my group"  
"Father, doesn't that mean that either you, me or Morgana will die?" Arthur said, in that string but innocent tone of his.  
"There is a few catches but you'll find that when you get in" Uther replied  
"If we get in" Merlin stated. He'd gone pale. Deathly pale. He was up against a king, a prince and a girl who obviously wanted him dead.  
"Always the pessimist" Morgana stated. They left. Then Morgana set eyes on someone. A blonde...angel. Her eyes were bright brown. She was alert and was walking by a tall woman with long flowing brown hair. On the blonde's woman's wrist was a bracelet. It had a symbol on it that she recognised but couldn't remember where she had seen it. Suddenly, she was accosted by a strange man.  
"Odin, at your service" They shook hands. "Morgana, is it not?"  
"It is" He took her to one of the tables and they sat.  
"I heard you have a great number of talents in the areas surrounding the Purge. Maybe we can make use of each other" he leaned forward.  
"Maybe we can" she said, leaning forward seductively. She was so glad she wore an open racerback.   
"Here is my number. Talk with me later. My lady"he kissed her hand and left her. One ally. She had three excluding Merlin already. She had a strange attraction to the blonde woman. Where had she seen that symbol and that woman before? Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. She could tell immediately whom it was.  
"Mordred" she said. The pair hugged.  
"Come. We would not wish for Uther to find me with you" he took her off to the edge of the studio.  
"I thought you'd be long gone by now" she whispered.  
"I joined some thieves after you, Merlin and Arthur helped me escape. I heard of the Games through them so I came immediately"  
"Who's team are you on?" She asked, urgently.  
"The Druids. We're getting a considerable amount of votes"  
"Us too" Morgana said. She just guessed but with Arthur being Uther's son, they were bound to have.  
"Morgana, if we get in, make a vow that you won't harm me or my team. There is twelve others wanting my blood without you adding to it" she nodded and touched him hands. They were cold.  
"Of course. But you vow to me" She said. It had been five years so she wasn't sure of the Druid boy had changed,  
"I vow to you that I won't harm you"  
"Good. Now Mordred, do you know the blonde woman over there?" She said. The woman had taken to watching her.  
"Slightly. Gorlois' wife's child" Her eyes widened as she tried to keep her curiosity under control.  
"Who's the woman with her?" Morgana asked.  
"Nimueh. High Priestess. Very powerful in magic and deception"  
"So the girl is my half-sister?" Mordred shrugged,  
"Possibly. That is only rumours I have just told you" She smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Mordred" he nodded and she turned away.  
"I will care for you, Morgana. I owe you a life debt" Later, Morgana had six allies excluding her group. But she wanted Morgause. She had Nimueh but not Morgause. Later, Morgana took the initiative and went over. She was in conversation with a Cenred, one of Morgana's allies. The two saw her.  
"I didn't mean to intrude" she said. Morgause smiled.  
"Not at all. Cenred, leave us" He gave her a pleading look but left. "My name is Morgause"  
"Morgana"They shook hands.  
"I hear you have made allies with Cenred"  
"And five others" Morgause raised her eyebrow.  
"You inherited your mother's gift at making allies" She was glad about this but the mention of her mother was unnerving.  
"Indeed" was all she said. Morgause's eyes searched her for any resemblance to the person Morgause had never called Mother. Morgana definitely had her grace. Morgause would call herself graceful but when Morgana entered, eyes watched. Morgana also had her mother's eyes. Light green. But the dark locks weren't from her mother's nor her father's side.  
"The mention of your mother makes you uncomfortable?" she observed.  
"No one ever mentions her" Morgause stepped forward. She lifted her hand to touch Morgana's face. Her touch was warm, welcoming and enticing.  
"You look tired" Morgause stated.  
"I don't sleep"  
"I know how troubling that can be" Morgause slid off the bracelet that she had never took off. The bracelet she cherished and loved. The thing that reminded her of her life before the world. She slid the precious item onto Morgana's wrist. Morgana felt the warm touch of the bracelet and flinched. Morgause gave her a look that whispered 'I'm not going to hurt you'. Morgause tested the waters and soon the bracelet was snug, on Morgana's wrist. Morgana looked at it. The symbol of Gorlois. The only person to have cause to wear such a bracelet would be Morgana's mother. "It was a gift. My only remaining memory of my mother" Morgana dragged her eyes off the bracelet and to the girl who must be her sister.  
"The symbol. The house of Gorlois"  
"You know of it?" Morgause said but she need not say it. Morgana knew that Morgause had also known Morgana was her mother's other daughter. The other Gorlois girl.  
"My father was Gorlois" Morgana commented.  
"I know" she came closer. "You inherited our mother's gift, Morgana" Morgana loved the sound of her name on the girl's lips.  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"Whisper my name at the stroke of midnight and I will be at your side" Then she was gone. Her sister. Their mother's girls. Morgause and Morgana


	2. My Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Morgause secures Morgana's loyalty, she tells her allies. But what is to become of Morgana? And what exactly does Morgause have in mind for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Gwen and Arthur are in this. I promise. But it's more of a Morgana/Morgause for those who like a bit of sisterly passion.

Morgana sat in her cramped room in the attic of her guardian's home. She had gone to bed early so she could speak with her sister. She removed the bracelet with caution, knowing she was messing with danger itself. She closed her eyes and held it.  
"Morgause" she whispered. The words flew around her mind. It echoed with a strange magical quality.  
"I'm here, sister" A voice with the same quality returned. In front of her stood Morgause. "Is it always so dark in here?"  
"There's a light switch by the door" Morgause flicked it and a solitary lightbulb came on.  
"Effective"  
"You're lucky it's working. When the electricity bill comes late, I'm in the dark"  
"It almost makes my life look easy"  
"What happens in your life?"  
"One thing you have to understand is I had no say in this. It was our mother who sent me to the High Priestesses to master my gift"  
"Tell me, Morgause. Then I will tell you my story" Morgause lay next to her in bed.  
"When I was sent to the High Priestesses, they trained me on magic, weaponry and deception. It was hard but rewarding. Whenever I asked about my mother, they would tell me to concentrate on my studies. We only found out about your existence when you were on that crappy tv show of your father's"  
"He is no father of mine" she said. Morgause smirked.  
"You inherited Gorlois' stubbornness. Now tell me. Where have you been the last eighteen years?" She was surprised Morgause could guess her age.  
"Here and there. I was transferred here when I was eight. Then Uther sent me to boarding school until I was twelve. Then he had a tutor come here"  
"He sure cared for your social life then"Morgana remembered the first person she met when she came here. A tv interviewer. That was the limits of her social life. Premiers, shopping, the occasional reprimanding, they were the only times she conversed with anyone.  
"Yup" Morgause searched her for any fear of the upcoming games. Morgana's eyes shifted. A small movement yet definitely one of fear.  
"Are you scared about the games? I mean most of us will be dead" Morgause said, reasonably. Morgana wanted her and Morgause to be the remaining two; there was Mordred to influence the situation unfortunately. Mordred or Morgause?  
"Slightly"  
"Who's your first target?" Morgause asked. She wanted to now if her sister was as scheming as she was.  
"Arthur" Morgause nodded.  
"Impressive. Kill off your group members before they can kill you"  
"How do you know so much about me?" Morgana asked, softly.  
"Uther gloats about you and I'm psychic" Great. She was already a household name and now he was gloating about her on television as well.  
"Another thing picked up by the High Priestesses?" Morgause shook her head.  
"The High Priestesses don't know everything and I kept this under my radar and not there's" Morgause said, moving closer.  
"So I take that being half-sisters, makes us allies?"  
"Trust me when I say this, Morgana. I can help you win. I can help you get rid off all of your group and more. We can be the winning two. The victors. Would you like that, Morgana?" she asked. The choice. She knew she would have to make it. Family or conscience? Love or mercy?no. Conscience and Mercy were words of cowards.  
"I would"  
"I cannot tell you how much it means to hear you say that" Morgause placed a hand to her face. Her eyes flashed gold and Morgana's eyelids fluttered. She fell asleep as quick as Morgause's eyes fluttered. 


	3. The Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of choosing happens and while Morgana's loyalty to Morgause is strong, Merlin can see right through her. Will contact from an ally change her?

Morgana knew how to look good on television. When she woke up, she did some scheming of her own. If she was going to win, she'd need people to support her and as she was rich, she had clothes, cars and accessories for any occasion. She went for Bad Girl. Black racerback, leather jacket, jeans and combats. Everyone goes for the girl who speaks her mind, is sexy but mysterious and can improvise. That was her. She heard a knock.   
"Morgana, are you dressed?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes, Arthur" she said, brushing her hair.  
"What look are you going for because since we come from the same family, we should go for the same look. Get people routing for us?"   
"Come in and see" he entered, shirtless. "Right, so sexy, bad girl"   
"You got it" Morgana said, checking her emails. First her Battle Camp where she spent five evenings a week then her shopping one and finally her personal one. Somehow Morgause had acquired her email address and sent her a message. She didn't dare open it with Arthur around.  
"I need combats" she spun around in her chair.  
"Second drawer. Nope, that's my school drawer. Yep that one"   
"You have studs?" He said, lifting her £50 Dr Martens out.  
"'Course. Uther doesn't know so don't tell him" He put them back solemnly  
"You have a lot of clothes"  
"I'll have a clear out"   
"If you live" she turned and smirked.  
"I promise you, Arthur. I'm not going anywhere" he sighed, disappointedly  
"When have you ever broken your promises?" she nodded. Soon Arthur wore a leather jacket over a black Pink Floyd tshirt and ripped cargos. They had chosen Morgana's dark green Dr Martens as footwear because she was wearing the same. They drove to the venue where the choosing ceremony took place. The groups of soon-to-be enemies were all gathered around their rota. Choosing ceremony, then interview then transportation to Purge venue. They all entered. Uther stood at the front.   
"Well, if it isn't our group of assassins"   
"We're live, sir! One of the tech guys shouted.  
"Thank you, George" The familiar music of Camelot tv came.   
"Well, isn't today a special day! Choosing ceremony then the interviews with our assassins. Let's get down to business. The first group" he picked up a golden piece of paper. "The Druids. Consisting of Mordred, Kara and Freya" Mordred was sporting a green hoodie, brown cargos and boots. Kara who he kept a tight hold of sported a brown cardigan and grey attire. Young love was so adorable. Freya wore a red dress. "Next my own group, the Royalty:Cenred, Rodor, myself, Caerleon and Odin" The other people including Morgana's allies: Cenred and Odin. She knew Uther wouldn't kill her so he was a useless ally. She would leave the pleasure of killing him to Odin who had expressed an adoration at the idea. "Isle of the Blessed consisting of Morgause..." He looked a bit worried. "Nimueh, Ruadan and Gilli". Morgause's group went up. She wore leather too. Obviously being psychic was actually a skill. "And finally, Camelot:My son and his adopted sister:Arthur and Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. They walked up and everyone gasped. Arthur got adoring looks and Morgana:wolf whistles. Uther ignored them. "Here you have your heros. Your stars. Those brave enough to prove themselves" He gestured and an applause broke out. Morgana heard Morgause's telepathic voice.  
"You're being watched" She looked around and saw Merlin staring at her, wide-eyes.   
"Thanks for the warning"  
"See you at the interviews" Morgause moaned and left her. She walked out and couldn't see Merlin. Then she was pulled by the wrist. Merlin had hold of her.   
"What is it, Merlin?"  
"You have magic" he exclaimed.   
"Keep your voice down or everyone will know. How did you know?"  
"I heard you and someone else. Who was it?" He demanded.  
"No one you need to be concerned about" Morgana pulled herself free. Morgana smirked. "You better watch your back. I know several people who would happily kill you"  
"You can't keep it secret from Arthur" she told him.  
"Watch me" and stalked off.


	4. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews are here and Morgana is required to play her part. As the Bad Girl of the group, she will be last up. She knows tv but does she know reality? And what's worse, does she know reality tv?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so awful as summaries.

Morgana was escorted into a hotel room. A large wardrobe stood in the corner. There was a knock.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Your stylist for the interview"  
"Come in" he did.  
"Right, let's get to work. I'm Kay. I'll be making sure you look the part for these interviews"  
"Look what part?"  
"Well, Morgana as you will find with tv, you always have a Bad Girl. That is going to be you. Your brother..."  
"Half-brother"  
"Your half-brother is going for the pretty boy. Bad mistake. The bad girls are the ones people route for. Now I have a selection of clothes you can choose from" He lay three coat hangers out on the large double bed. On the first hung, denim shirt with a leather jacket,leather pants and high heels. On the second a corset with a long black skirt with a slit up one side and black studded boots. On the third, a cat suit. She had worn cat suits before and would not wear one again. She chose the second one and emerged from her bathroom in it.  
"Definite Bad Girl" Kay said. "Now for the inside stuff. You have to be feisty which I've heard you have no problems with. You have to be feisty, strong and playful. That's the way, you get through these games. You have a strong chance of winning and we want you to win"

All the stops were pulled out for the interviews. They showed your chance of winning and your allies. Then the interviews begun. Morgause had gone for dark green dress with gold tinges on the shoulder. Mordred wore a red suit jacket with black lapels. He also wore black trousers. Arthur wore a blue suit jacket with gold lapels. He wore blue trousers.

The Druids went up first in alphabetical. Freya wore a similar dress that she wore to the choosing but yellow. Kara wore a gold, off the shoulder dress. Freya was terrified of the games. Kara seemed confident. Mordred seemed to be the leader of the group. Then Royalty went up. Caerleon wore black leather. Cenred wore a brown leather jacket with a gold shirt. Rodor wore a navy blue leather jacket. Odin wore dark green. Uther, being a Pendragon, wore a red suit jacket with burgundy trousers. All the Royalties seemed confident. Then the Blessed went up, first a boy called Gilli, then Ruadan who Morgana had made a loyal ally of, then Morgause. She didn't give much away. She had gone for mystery. Everyone seemed on edge. Then her group went. Arthur went up first. They heard his interview.  
"So Arthur, your half-sister and your father in the games. You're going to have to choose one. Who's it gonna be?"  
"Well, I'm not going to give anything away"  
"We all love mystery, don't we?" then it was Merlin.  
"So Merlin, you're in a group with two tv legends. How are you coping?"  
"To be honest, I'm losing my shit. Arthur's dangerous at the best of times, Morgana is more lethal than anyone anybody could know and Gwen can be lethal when she wants to be" Guinevere went up.  
"So Gwen, Arthur seems pretty confident, Merlin's losing his shit, how are you?"  
"Terrified. They're my best mates and I don't want to kill any of them" Then it was Morgana's turn.  
"Now you all know her. Uther Pendragon's adopted daughter or it's come out biological, the one everyone seems to be scared of. Morgana Pendragon!" Morgana entered and everyone gasped. She sat down and the interviewer gasped.  
"Well, Miss Pendragon, you've pulled all the stops out. How are you coping with the pressure of the games?"  
"I'm ok. I know I'll have to kill someone so I'm trying to keep all the dangerous ones on my side"  
"Everyone is shocked to find out you and Morgause have an alliance. Is there something behind that?" Morgana smirked.  
"Morgause is an old friend of mine. A very dangerous old friend and I'm not willing to be the one with her weapon in my back"  
"And having to choose between old friends and family, how is that affecting your chances?" her eyes became darker.  
"Nothing will affect my chances. Nothing. They're either with me or against me. That's what I'm going for" Of course, Morgana was wiser than to believe this but what the audience didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
"Good luck" "Don't worry, I'm still going to be around after this"she said with as much attitude as she could muster.  
"That's good. Let's give a round of applause to Morgana Pendragon" She got a large one. Then she saw the screen behind her. She had a 50% chance of winning. Ace. Morgana was escorted back to her hotel room by Arthur, Merlin and Gwen who were on the same floor.  
"Where are you?" Morgause's telepathic voice asked. Morgana remembered that Merlin could hear and muttered a defence enchantment. Merlin gave her a death stare.  
"Walking back. Why?" She said. "I managed to acquire the land plans for the games. I'm in your hotel room"  
Morgana was curious as to how Morgause had got in her hotel room.  
"How did you get in my hotel room?" Morgana asked. She could hear Morgause's satisfied smirk.  
"Paper clip" Morgana knew she was lying. It was either magic or something cunning.  
"Morgause..."  
"Bribed the receptionist" Morgana smiled. "Anyway, hurry up"She arrived at her hotel room and saw Morgause on her bed. "You took your time"  
"Just because you can use magic to your advantage doesn't mean you have to rub it in"  
"Wouldn't dream of it"  
"Let's see the plans then" Morgause passed her a hologram projector. She pressed a square button and a blue hologram came up of London. "They're using syringes to inject up with a formula which will put us in a empty London with no other people. Now I don't know what your group's plan is but I'm directing mine towards London Bridge" "


	5. Syringes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups are put into the Purge separately but the clock is ticking. How far can you run? And is anywhere safe?

Morgana woke up in her hotel room. Morgana and Morgause had been scheming all night so she wasn't surprised to find Morgause asleep beside her. Morgana shook her awake. Morgause was alert as soon as her eyes opened.  
"What happened?"  
"We fell asleep"Morgana explained. They both felt the stone drop in their heart.  
"The Purge begins today" Morgause said, confirming what they both knew. Morgana nodded.  
"I know"  
"You look scared"Morgause informed her. Morgana cursed for showing such weakness.  
"Not scared, just nervous. I've been on tv for years, Sister. Why is this any different?" Morgause smiled at being called sister.  
"I think it's because this is real and you've been acting most of your life. Don't worry though. Morgana, no one will hurt you before they get through me" Morgana loved the way her name sounded on Morgause's lips.  
"Thank you, sister"  
"You're welcome"

Later Morgana and the rest of them were marched to a laboratory. There were four rooms for each group. They were ushered into the room and were met by a burly man.  
"Right, as the Purge begins, you will be able to choose your weapon. In here, you choose your weapon. It will appear in the arena. Arthur, you go first. Then Guinevere, Merlin then Morgana" he took Arthur into a compartment. He emerged with a smile. Morgana entered and found the laptop. The stage they had used was like in arcade car games when you chose your car. She pressed left to navigate the weapons. Sword, crossbow, knife or spear. Swords were all out but she was particularly attracted to the crossbow. She selected it and left. Then she saw the screen. A clock reads how long they had till they were entered. 30 seconds. Then she was grabbed by a man in a lab coat. 29,28. She was walked back into a compartment.27,26. She stood facing the closed curtain. 25,24. She didn't dare to look behind her. 23, 22. She heard the opening of a box. 21,20. She turned. 19,18. The man held a syringe with a mysterious green liquid inside. 17,16,15. He turned and she looked away. 15, 14, 13. "You're lucky that it's only one this year" 12, 11, 10. He flicked the needle. 9. "It was three originally. One kid was allergic. Didn't last a week, poor lad" 8. 7. He cleaned the end of the needle. 6.5.4.  
"What's your weak point?"3.  
"Haven't got one" the man chuckled. He pushed the shoulder of her tshirt down and injected it.2.1. All went black.  
  
All she could see was a matrix. Numbers. Suddenly she was in a lift. She was in a black hoodie and black leggings. On her hoodie, a number. 5210. She looked around. Nothing. She shot up and soon was in light. She stepped out. She was on top of a skyscraper. Merlin, Arthur and Gwen stood on the same one. About three scrapers to her left front was a tall one with a bundle of food and other useful stuff. There was a clock. Fifteen seconds.  
"Morgana, it's a trap. Someone needs to go and hang off that skyscraper until it is triggered" Morgana saw this as an opportunity. About seven scrapers in front was Morgause's group. They all had green hoodies on. To her left, Mordred's group in blue. In front of Mordred's was Uther's in Pendragon red.10.  
"Send Merlin. We can afford to lose him" she shouted.7.  
"Morgana, you're quicker"4.  
"Where will you be?"3.  
"We'll watch from a distance. When you've got some stuff, come back" 2. She nodded. She prepared herself. Nimueh shoved a young boy forward. 1. Mordred's group ran. Morgana and the boy ran forward. Cenred hurtled towards the pile. Morgana and Gilli looked at each other. There was competition in his eyes. He hurled himself onto the skyscraper. Cenred had had the same idea and hung. Gilli flew backwards and onto the road. He was dead. A blood curdling scream rung out. Morgause, Nimueh and Ruadan shook their heads and made for London bridge. Cenred and Morgana got onto the roof. Cenred held his hand out to her. She gave him an annoyed look.  
"Come on. We're allies, aren't we?" She took it and they started loading their backpacks.  
"So you're with Morgause too?" He asked. She shrugged.  
"Theoretically, no. Virtually, yes. Biologically, yes" he smiled and shoved a bag of apples in.  
"Yes, she told me about that" He stood once they'd both filled their bags. "Where do you think the weapons are?"  
"Don't know but I think I'm in need of one" they shook hands and Morgana leapt back.  
  
She found her group. They had smashed the window of one of the buildings and were making camp in there.  
"Where are the weapons?" She hurled herself in.  
"Don't know. Cenred doesn't either" Arthur shook his head.  
"I don't trust him" Arthur stated.  
"You barely trust anyone" Merlin spoke, looking and emphasising Morgana.  
"Wait. I think I've found something"Gwen spoke.  
"What?" Morgana asked.  
"There's something sewn under the panel of my bag" They all crowded around Gwen's bag. Arthur tried cutting into it with the buckle of his bag until Morgana pushed him out the way. She put her hand in the bag and pushed her finger in a straight line along the bottom. Then she tore it off.  
"Never cease to amaze me, Morgana" Arthur stated. She smiled and pulled out a knife.  
"I found the weapons" they used Morgana's nails and found their weapons. One of each. Morgana put her quiver over her shoulder.  
"Where do we go now?" Gwen asked.  
"Well, Mordred's went West End way. Morgause's..." Arthur stated.  
"Big Ben" Morgana quickly said.  
"Really? I was thinking London Bridge" Merlin said, annoyingly.  
"Face it, Merlin. Morgana passed Geography with an A and you failed. Now my guess is that father found his way to the ground floor. Morgause will be well hidden so we can't pick them off" Morgana rolled her eyes.  
"Shouldn't we look for somewhere safe first?"Gwen stated.  
"This is safe"He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Morgana smirked.  
"Arthur, there are safer" She told him.  
"Buckingham Palace?" Merlin said.  
"Nah, too predictable. If we stay here, they have to search for us" Arthur was willing to get his life that if they stayed in the office, it would take longer.  
"Cenred could have seen us" Merlin warned.  
"My father won't find us unless he has to" Arthur spoke.  
"Arthur's right. It'll buy us at least a week. Then we'll move" Merlin gave Morgana an angry look and turned. "Someone'll need to stay on guard though"Everyone nodded.  
"How do you know someone will come?" Merlin asked and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"I've watched films. You always have people on guard. Now I'll do first watch" Morgana said, loading her crossbow.  
"Do you think weather happens in here?" Gwen asked Arthur.  
"Where is here?" Arthur replied.  
"Matrix land" Gwen said.  
"By the way,what's your number?" Arthur shouted at them.  
"546" Merlin spoke.  
"5210" Morgana replied.  
"503" Gwen told him.  
"5110" They scouted the base. Arthur had put his hoodie code as a pass code to the room. Morgana told him it was pointless but being Arthur, he didn't listen. They found a series of folders with contracts inside, unsigned. Morgana set a fire. They used one of the metal desks as a fire stand. Morgana watched as people slept. The hard work was about to begin.


	6. Ground floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First week is over and the food has run out. They need food but everything on sky floor is taken. So the ground floor is their only hope. Only everyone else had the same idea. Can 5210 make a run for survival?

Morgana sat with the others. Her stomach growled.  
"Morgana, for god's sake, stop doing that" Arthur groaned. He sat, poking the fire with his sword.  
"I can't help it. Arthur, we haven't eaten for five days" she said. They had postponed moving because Gwen got food poisoning.  
"Morgana's right. Staying up here is suicide" Gwen spoke.  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" Arthur seemed to have taken position as leader.  
"Not just you. We need to go to ground floor"  
"That's suicide" Arthur warned.  
"Arthur, I've got a lot of allies. I have about half a chance of survival" She said. Morgana knew she could survive.  
"Take Merlin with you" she sniggered.  
"Merlin? I have more chance if I go alone" Arthur thought about it and sighed.  
"Take Gwen"  
"No. I'm going alone"She said, loading her quiver. He grabbed her wrist.  
"Morgana, you heard what Merlin saw yesterday. Everyone's on the ground" she pulled free.  
"Arthur, what would you prefer? Dying slowly of starvation or dying quickly because of an arrow. I know which one I'd prefer" "Fine. But be careful" the two siblings hugged.  
  
Morgana climbed down and pulled her hood up. They had figured that weather did exist in the Matrix and drops of water fell on her. She had scouted the perimeter the other day and found Morgause and Mordred's group nearby. She found a road and followed it. The road got darker. Then she saw someone run out. A girl. Freya. She held a dear. She saw Morgana and hurled the spear at her. Morgana dodged and shot an arrow. It landed in Freya's shoulder. Then Morgana noticed Freya's number. It changed to a 0. It became 000. Freya's eyes shut. Then Morgana clicked. The code meant something. The first number was the injuries they could sustain. Then a huge scream was heard. She emptied Freya's pack into her own. She returned to her group.  
"Who was it?" Merlin demanded.  
"What?" Morgana asked.  
"Who did you kill?"Merlin explained.  
"The girl from Mordred. Freya, I think" Merlin's eyes widened.  
"No"he said, tears springing in her eyes.  
"Merlin, we can't make any ties that cannot be broken" He said. Merlin looked at him and nodded.  
"Merlin, she tried to kill me. I had no choice" she said. She somehow felt guilty. She tried to crush it but couldn't.  
"What did you find?" She emptied her bag. Aspirins, food, several bottles of water and a knife fell out.  
"Aspirins?" Merlin asked.  
"Gjve Gwen some. Might help" he nodded and handed Gwen three.  
"Food will probably last us another week" Morgana judged.  
"And the water?"Gwen asked.  
"Purify it. Then we'll see" They did and the water would last them a week.  
  
That night, Merlin and Morgana actually got on. That night, Morgana awoke from nightmares. Merlin watched her.  
"Nightmares?"  
"Something like that"  
"Morgana, what happened to you? I used to be your friend"  
"Merlin, things changed. I couldn't keep being friends with you. You tried to kill me"  
"Morgana, you don't understand. I had to"  
"No, Merlin. You don't understand. You pretend you do but all of us really want to be winners. Uther took years of my life. And Arthur is just like his father. Foolish and arrogant. I must have revenge. It's the only way"  
The next day, they scouted their territory. They found dodgy barrels of petrol and piled them up. Having passed Metal Work, Merlin made a simple circuit that would set the barrels alight if anyone came near. Morgana called it genius. Arthur called it geekness. But the four were on the ground.   
"Where did you see...the girl?"Freya had become a taboo in the group. Morgana pointed down the alley. "They would have moved though"  
"I say we split up but stay in the area. Morgana, west. Gwen South. Merlin, North" Morgana tried to find her bearings. West. London Bridge was West. She nodded and begun to run. She loaded her arrow.   
"Morgana, where are you?" a voice said, meekly in her head.   
"Coming, sister. Arthur sent me on patrol"she ran through the streets until she found the bridge. She stopped and smiled. Then it all went black.  
  
Morgana awoke. Her wrists ached. She found herself hanging by her wrists. Then she looked down. Water was below. She had been tied underneath London Bridge. She looked up. Leather bound her hands. Why wasn't she dead? She struggled but the leather just cut her hands. Great. She tries swinging but could not. Then she did something that could have killed her. She screamed. Then she heard running footsteps.   
"Not here, Mordred. These are our parts" Morgause's voice came.   
"The Purge does not allow any territorial control" Mordred informed. He sounded like he had problems talking.  
"Morgause, step aside" Nimueh said. She heard two steps.  
"Who was the scream?" Mordred demanded.  
"One thing's for sure. It was around here" Cenred's voice came. Obviously he'd joined the Blessed.  
"I think it came from underneath" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Obviously it was Mordred's girl.  
"Morgause, you go" Nimueh commanded. She saw Morgause's legs hang over then she hung and saw her half-sister hanging.  
"It's Morgana" Morgause informed, her face full of concern.  
"What in Jesus' name is she doing under there?" Ruadan cursed.  
"Cenred, pass me my sword" Cenred did so and Morgause cut her free. She caught Morgana by the hand and got her onto the bridge.   
"Well, Morgana, we meet again" Nimueh said in that calm and mysterious way of hers.  
"Have to admit, you don't look as good this time" Cenred said, flirtatiously.  
"What were you doing?" Mordred's girl asked.  
"I don't know. I was sent on patrol, got here and got knocked out" Morgana replied, rubbing her wrists.  
"Well, it's good to have you back" Morgause said.   
  
They took Morgana back to their camp which resided in Petrol station. Morgause found several cereal bars and handed them to her. She begun to eat. Cenred and Morgause came over and sat with her.  
"How long were you there for?" Cenred asked. He was visibly concerned and that didn't happen to many.  
"I don't know. It was about midday when I came here" Morgana replied.  
"Well, we escaped your father's group underneath the bridge about midday and you weren't there" Everyone including Mordred's group came. There were seven of them.  
"So a day at the least" Nimueh calculated. "Who have you got so far?" She asked.   
"Freya" Everyone turned to Mordred who nodded.  
"We thought it was you" He said, looking at Kara and placing his hand on hers.  
"We got Caerleon and Rodor. Uther and Odin are considering splitting so Cenred came with us" Morgause told her younger half-sister.  
"So what's your plan?" Morgana asked.   
"Well, if those two split then Uther will come to you" Nimueh assumed.  
"Then you can get him..." 


	7. Le Morte De Uther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana returns and Uther joins. Will she keep her word? And when the clock is ticking who will survive when it strikes twelve?"

Morgana lay on Morgause's stomach. Morgause watched as Morgana's eyes fluttered and awoke.  
"You should sleep" Morgana told her.  
"I'm keeping watch" Morgana saw the long sword. It was different to Arthur's. More thin and looked far more lethal.  
"Then I'll keep watch with you" Morgana said. Morgause smiled at her.  
"You should rest. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow, especially for you" Morgana shook her head. Then Morgana's smile changed into a frown.  
"Morgause, can I tell you something?" She said.  
"Of course, sister" she said, stroking Morgana's forehead.  
"I had another nightmare. I killed Uther then practically everyone died" Nimueh awoke. She heard Morgana's words and froze. Morgause understood what it was.  
"Maybe it's a prophecy" she suggested.  
"But Uther might come back tomorrow. Then what do we do?" Morgana said, her words in distress.  
"Then we wait to see if what you dream does come true" She said, kissing Morgana's hair soothingly. Morgana relaxed.  
"I don't want to lose you" Morgana told her.  
"I'm not going going anywhere, Morgana"

  
Morgana set off the next day. She ran to all the previous bases, closely followed by Mordred and a Morgause who ran to make sure she didn't meet anyone on her way. They found them and the other two left. She hung outside the coffee shop they were residing in.  
"I can't believe she's gone" Gwen's tearful words spoke.  
"She's in a better place" Arthur told her. Good Christian boy, she used to call him. The words better place meant nothing to Morgana. She was going to that better place after she killed them all.  
"I would do, literally anything..."Gwen said, before erupting into more tears.  
"Well, thank the gods, you don't have to" she said as she emerged to the group. They looked up and gasped. Arthur ran over and held his sister in his arms.  
"I though we'd lost you"  
"You nearly did" Soon Gwen and Morgana were reunited.  
"What happened?"she asked.  
"Did the patrol. Got to London bridge. Got knocked out. Found myself hanging off London Bridge" She explained.  
"How did you escape?" Merlin asked. Morgana smirked.  
"It appears having a lot of allies helps" she replied. Arthur smiled then he was transfixed by something on her hoodie.  
"Your number. It's changed" He said. She nodded.  
"Yes, I worked it out"Actually, Morgause had explained it to Mordred who explained it to Morgana.  
"What does it mean?"  
"The first number was how many injuries we could sustain. The second was our weapon. The third;our training score" Arthur smiled.  
"You are truly amazing, Morgana" she grinned. 

Later, they were sat in the coffee shop, feasting on the cereal bars Morgana had stolen. Just because Morgause was her sister, doesn't mean she had to always be honest. Mordred had aided her. Then they heard something outside. A rubbish bin fell over and a man fell out. They ran out and Morgana poised to shoot. Arthur helped the man up and they saw it was Uther.  
"Father" Arthur said.  
"Arthur" the two men hugged.  
"What are you doing here?"Arthur asked.  
"I came looking for you" Uther replied.  
"Why?"  
"I'm on my own. That coward Cenred joined the Blessed and Odin and me decided to split" Merlin and Gwen turned to a Morgana.  
"Cenred was among those who found me" Uther smiled when he saw her, blood, cuts, bruises and all.  
"Morgana" the two hugged and she felt the urge to jump off a skyscraper.

That night, they sat out in the street scheming.  
"Morgana said that most of them were at London Bridge. There are thirteen of us left. So there are seven there, five here so Odin's on his own" Arthur explained to Uther.  
"We should try picking off Odin first" Uther suggested.  
"Or joining the Blessed" Morgana replied.  
"No, they'll split soon" Uther told her as if that was the end of it.  
"It's probably the best choice" Morgana added.  
"Most of them want me and Arthur dead" Morgana silenced. "Now if Odin against all of us, Morgana could take him out"  
"Where is he?"  
"That's one thing we don't know"  
"So we're trying to kill a man who could be anywhere? Arthur, London's huge"  
"One thing is for sure. He won't be on the roofs"

That night, Morgana set her plan in action. She got guard duty and sat for a few hours. Time was something Morgana knew was scarce. But soon she would have forever. When she saw the moon get to half way, she moved over to Uther. He lay asleep. She loaded her crossbow and stood over him. Her heart pounded. This was what she wanted. She breathed in and when she released, so did the arrow. Then he heard a noise above. She turned. On both sides, people watched.  
"Duck!" she screamed and everyone awoke. Arthur fought off several. Twelve o'clock and twelve remained. Arthur pushed his father and then saw the arrow. He went after Cenred who fought valiantly but perished. Merlin and Gwen fought Odin, Morgana was trying to wound anyone. Then it was Arthur versus Mordred, Merlin & Gwen versus Morgause and Morgana was just in the way. Then she felt herself being pulled. Soon Morgause's sword was at her throat. This hadn't been part of her plan. Morgause wasn't...No. Everyone saw.   
"Get back. Get back or she dies" Now Morgana was no longer acting. Whether Morgause was acting or betraying, she was scared.   
"Arthur, please" She begged. Morgause pressed her sword to her porcelain skin.   
"Silence" She hissed.   
"Mordred, run" Morgana shouted at the boy and he did. Morgause chuckled darkly.   
"Move or we see how pure Pendragon blood is" She said.   
"She trusted you" Gwen said. Morgause smirked.  
"Morgana was too naïve. Wanting to believe anything to feel loved. Now move" Arthur hesitated then moved. Morgause pushed her forward and she fell. Then it went black.


	8. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana knows Morgause's plan and begins to question whether she is prepared for this. Does she want so many people dead because of her? And more importantly, what is she willing to give up for it?

Morgana awoke. Her eyes flickered. She could see Morgause a few meters away, biting into an apple. She turned and saw Morgana awake. She came over and Morgana shuffled away. Morgause's eyes gave way to hurt and Morgana stilled.   
"What is it?" Morgause asked, concerned.  
"That was never part of our plan" She spoke of the hostage part. The other four were convinced.   
"I improvised. We would be dead otherwise" Morgana nodded. Morgause tested the waters and came forward. She put a arm around Morgana.   
"Who is left?" Morgana didn't remember anything after the words ‘Get back or she dies’.  
"Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, us and Mordred but he was wounded badly. He won't last long"Morgana felt a stone drop.  
"And the other three?"she asked, trying to get the image of a dead, 15 year old Mordred out of her mind.  
"Guinevere sustained a large gash. Arthur was badly beaten and I didn't see Merlin"   
"Where are they?" She asked, looking up.  
"I don't know"  
"Do you have any food?"   
"Here" She said, passing Morgana a kitkat. She ate it quickly. "You were out for a couple of days. I drugged you to keep you asleep through the screams"  
"How?"  
"Something Cenred gave me. I don't know what it was" Morgana lay still. She had seen what damage these games caused. Was is just her or did Morgause seem to be questioning herself as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it but I had to get us out of there"  
"I know" They were sat underneath a bike shelter. It begun to rain. "These games are stupid"  
"I know. They seemed ideal to start off with but now it just hurts" Morgause said. Morgana saw the large gash on her chest.  
"Do you regret signing up?" She spoke, not able to drag her eyes away from the ugly mark.  
"Yes. Now I just think I must have been mad"   
"Then we were all mad" she told her.  
"Do you regret killing Uther?"  
"No because he was the reason I entered it. If Arthur hadn't of asked, Uther would have made me" Morgause nodded. "I just want all this to be over"  
"Even if it involves dying?" Morgause asked.  
"If I die, will you live?" Morgana asked. Her voice was like a child's.  
"You won't be going anywhere that I'm not going to follow you to" 


	9. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause and Morgana don't want this anymore. The six meet and discuss how they can end this. But Mordred gets involved and things go wrong.

Morgause and Morgana schemed one last time. They came up with a plan that didn't involve killing, but the opposite. Creation. Creating a new life. For the victors. Arthur's group had the same idea. They had all grown tired of killing, tired of hating, tired of betraying. They no longer cared. 

They met at the building where it had all started. The building where Cenred and Morgana had hung while Gilli was obliterated. They met and stood.  
"Do you want to start this or shall we?"Morgause stated in her dominant way.  
"What are you thinking, Morgause?" Arthur asked.  
"We're tired of this war, Arthur. Nothing is worth this bloodshed. We want it ended" Morgause stated. Gwen and Merlin nodded at Arthur.  
"And the victors. Who?" Gwen asked. Morgause turned to Morgana.  
"I don't know"  
"There is one way we can end this fairly" Merlin mentioned.  
"What?" Morgana spoke.  
"We're all on one life" That was true.  
"Yes and?"  
"What if we were all to take something with instant death? Then the two surviving longest are the victors" They all agreed on that.  
"And Mordred?"Morgana suggested.  
"I'm here"they all turned. Mordred arrived. One side of his face was bloody and he had abandoned all clothes on his top half.  
"We have to find something" Arthur suggested.  
"Got that covered" Mordred opened his hand and a pile of golden leaves lay in his palm.  
"What is it?" Morgana asked.  
"Interfectionem Folium. The Killing Leaf. Or Suicide leaf. Take it and you leave this world. It's not painful. It's an ideal way to go"Mordred explained.  
"On one condition. If Morgana doesn't make it, I don't make it" Morgana begun to protest but Morgause placed a finger on her lips.  
"Same for me and Gwen" Gwen gave him a look but didn't argue.  
"So if there are two victors with Arthur and Morgause who aren't Gwen or Morgana, those two are killed. Correct?" Mordred clarified.  
"Correct" Morgause and Arthur spoke.  
"And everything is forgiven?" Morgana suggested. There was a deadly silence.  
"Everything" Merlin spoke. Mordred handed out the leaves.  
"How do you take it?" Morgana asked.  
"Place it on your tongue then shut your mouth" Morgause turned to Morgana. Arthur turned to Gwen and Merlin turned on Mordred. Their hearts were beating. One, two, one, two. Then Morgana understood. Then they all understood. The matrix. The matrix of the world. A Psychotropic drug.  
"Now"


	10. Morgause's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the final chapter. There will be a sequel though. I can confirm that. I'm working on all my fanfictions today so expect to see extra chapters.

Their heads spun. A wave of sickly dizziness went over them. Then ecstasy. They relaxed and they felt like they were sinking into an pillow of marshmallow, clouds and candy floss combined. They got quite used to the idea of dying. Some rest after the trauma. Then a sudden pain and black.  
Morgana's eyes fluttered. She heard some shouting.

"For Christ's bloody sake, I wanted to die! Why can't you just let me die? Inject me and I'll go" Mordred's voice.

"The kid is right. We took the drug to die. Why have you stopped us? You don't care"Morgause. Then a squeak. Morgause had punched a nurse.

"Miss, please calm down" Someone told her trying to grab her before she did any more damage.

"Shut the hell up! I've watched as my sister has killed her own father, have nearly killed her myself and have practically died"

"Miss, if you don't, we'll have to resort to other means" Morgause's eyes lit up.

"Inject me. I don't care" Morgana sat up and moved over the where Arthur sat.

"What the hell is happening?" She whispered.

"They've been at it for hours" He said, miserably. She knew what he was thinking about. They all wanted to die, to escape the pain.

"Arthur..." She begun to say.

"Morgana, I'm really not in the mood" he said. It wasn't harsh but it gave the message. She moved over. Mordred and Morgause calmed down slightly. They saw Morgana and came over.

"Bastards" she cursed.

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"It seems when we were all practically dead, they decided it would look bad if all the volunteers died so they woke us up. Then we ended up here" Mordred explained. He had a large cut down one side of him face.

"Where is here?" Morgana asked.

"God knows. Mental institute, probably" Mordred spoke.

"Nah. They threatened me with that ten minutes ago"Morgause explained.

"How long have you been awake?" Morgana asked.

"Two hours. Mordred woke up and woke me up when he knocked out the doctor. Think Arthur woke up about half an hour ago.

"And Merlin? What about him?" Morgana asked. Mordred shrugged.

"Don't know"

"Think him and the brunette might be behind one of those curtains"Morgause spoke. Arthur then stood and came over.

"By the way, you might need these. Headache comes on ten minutes after you wake up. Mordred, you don't have any more drugs, do you?" He asked, chucking some aspirins at Morgana.

"I'm not a flaming dealer"Mordred told him.

"Thought not" one of the doctors came over.

"Miss, you must go back to your own space. You're too dangerous to be near other patients" Morgause gave the pipsqueak a look that sent shivers down all their spines.

"She's my sister. He's practically my half-brother" she gestured at Arthur.

"I'm staying here"

"Miss, you must" She spun around, fist clenched and Mordred grabbed her.

"And if I don't?" She asked, aggressively.

"We will have to resort to force"the pipsqueak replied. She stood and walked over to him.

"Try me"

"I'm calling the manager" he threatened.

"Good. Because if you don't, I will" he scurried off. "Once again, bastards"

 

The manager entered a short while later. He was a large black man who looked more like a bouncer.

"Excuse me, if you don't leave Miss Pendragon, I will have to force you"He told her.

"Try us" Mordred told him. He grabbed Mordred and Morgause punched him.

"Touch my friend again and I'll break your nose"

"Really?" He told her. He grabbed her and so much she struggled then Arthur went over and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the floor. Then more doctors came over. Morgana grabbed a surgery knife beside her.

"Touch any of my friends and I'll jam this in my aorta" they looked at each other. Arthur smiled slightly.

"I am so glad I let you watch that film" He said and she smiled back. The doctors scurried off.

 

When they had given them enough drugs to make them stable and Merlin and Gwen had woken up, the **deputy** manager came over.

"Now, I understand you folks don't want this" he spoke.

"I want to be dead" Morgause told him. She had lost all grace she had.

"I understand that, Morgause and if you do this for me, I can _attempt_ to get that wish of yours fulfilled" All their eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Mordred asked.

"Interview. One interview with all of you" They looked at each other. It didn't sound to bad.

"Fair enough" Arthur spoke.

"I'm not going to tell any lies. Everything will be true to what happened. You people don't deserve any credit"Morgause said, viciously.

"Yes. That is what we want. A realistic interview" "Then you have your interviewees"

 

Later, they walked to the interview room. All six of them walked there. All of them dreaded it but after they had been forced into tshirts and jeans, they knew they had to. They heard the interviewer introduce. The same interviewer who had interviewed them before all this kicked off.

"Now you know them. The teenagers of the Purge" Morgause rolled her eyes.

"He's forgotten that I'm twenty" In fact, the only teenager was Mordred. Morgana and Arthur were nineteen. Merlin and Gwen were eighteen.

"The six victors. Arthur, Gwen,Merlin, Mordred, Morgana and Morgause" They entered. Morgana immediately hated the audience. They were _applauding_ them. Like kids doing a school play. "Welcome, welcome. Now you all won the games. How does that feel?"

"Which part, winning or surviving?"Morgause said, grimly.

"Humour! That's what we like. Well, Morgause, we'll start with you. You held your sister hostage to get out. How did that feel?"

"Like my world had crashed. I saw her fear and she was terrified. That's when I knew I wanted the Purge over with" Morgana nodded.

"And Morgana, you've been brought up in front of the camera, how was this different?"

"I took drugs for it to be over" Morgana could already see the headline. **Nineteen year old psychopath takes drugs to escape and admits it.**

"And about that, Mordred, you supplied the drugs. How did that feel? You were basically killing your friends"

"It felt good. I was saving them" He explained.

"Arthur, your half-sister killed your father. You must be grieving" he nodded. Morgana felt awful. He looked at her and tears prickled into her eyes.

"I am. It feels weird not having him by my side. But most of us were insane by the end of it and Morgana wasn't responsible. It was all the bastards behind the Purge who killed him. Who killed Gilli, Cenred and the rest of them" they all murmured agreements.

"Now, let's keep this friendly"

"Why? No one does. We tried to off ourselves and they stop us because _it wouldn't look good_. Well, you know what I say to that? Bollocks" Morgana shouted at the camera and it went pitch black.


End file.
